The remote monitoring of physiological data or vital signs of an individual using wearable sensor devices must adhere to the privacy and security requirements of the federal Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA). Therefore, the vital sign data must be transmitted over a secured connection from the source of the data (e.g., wearable sensor device that detects the vital sign data) to the receiver of the data (e.g., cloud server that stores and analyzes the vital sign data). HIPAA also requires that the receiver of the data to be authenticated and authorized to receive the data. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and efficient solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.